Reunion with nightmare
by Cult'r
Summary: When Mimic, a monster from Starfire's vivid nightmares appears in reality, only the one that 'scared' him away every time can help, only problem is though, that person was Ryand'r, her long-lost brother.  Chapter 6 now up, Titans united
1. Chapter 1

Mimicking the past.

**This is my first FF (so don't expect Shakespeare). Also, crappy title, I know, but hey.**

'**S is based a year or so after their trip to Tokyo, Robin/Starfire are now engaged etc. Jump City is relatively peaceful; BB is beginning to fall for Raven, and vice-versa. **

**Also, Mimic and Triumph are both OC's, Ryand'r is portrayed in the way I see him, not the comic version of him.**

**Brief synopsis:**

**When Mimic, a monster from Starfire's vivid nightmares appears in reality, only the one that 'scared' him away every time can help, only problem is though, that person was Ryand'r, her long-lost brother. Now, torn between her friends and her memories, she must find him and bring him back, before she loses both her real family, and her adopted one...**

**Disclaimer (which I know you're probably bored reading) : I don't own Teen Titans etc. Etc.**

The being strode through the labyrinthine maze of the dreams of the tan-skinned alien; he had being locked away, years ago by the girl's brother, and had spent time, planning every move, for every mishap.

The beings name was Mimic; at least, that's what he called himself, and he had plagued the dreams of this girl for most of her life. He had no defined form, whatever the girl feared the most at the time, he became, and now, he had reached the cerebral Cavity. The place he manifested from. He would leave this girls mind forever, and destroy her world, and then, move on.

"Goodbye, Koriand'r, sweet dreams." He yelled maliciously, and stepped into the real world. He landed in an empty street, paused to take it all in, then turned into a black suited cliché man in black, and walked into the winding streets of the city.

At that moment, Starfire woke with a start. She was cold, and drenched in sweat. The sun was barely rising, its warmth hadn't appeared. Robin was still sleeping,

"No." She whispered, and she began to cry tears of fear.

The sound of Beast Boy burning himself made Star get out of bed at last, she was still shaking. It couldn't be him, she told herself, but then, her thoughts turned into "Of course he's back you Kilagsa!", and then went back to her favoured thoughts.

"Duude! You look like you've seen a ghost Star!" Droned Beast boy in the same cheery tone he always used, even whilst nursing a burn.

"Y...You could say that, friend." Was all Starfire could manage. Before anyone asked to clarify what she meant though, the alarm sounded. Someone or something was attacking the docks. "Titans, go!" Robin yelled, and with that, they flew into action, reluctantly in Starfire's case.

It turned out that it was Private Hive busting into a former military ship, He surrendered after Cyborg blew up the device he wanted to retrieve, it was some fusion blast rifle that the Citadel had left by accident. It wasn't until they were going back, that they saw him...

_Short I know, but consider it an epilogue of things to come._

_I hope to write the next two chaps over the course of this week yah dah yah dah, give me ideas for places Ryand'r might be please!_

_Your favourite evil (with fire) Cultist,_

_-SNC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Primal furies.**

**The second part of the story, where we see what exile on a lone planet does to the animal-like tendencies of Ryand'r.**

**Summary: Exile doesn't suit the prince well; he changed from a caring and considerate being, to one bent only on survival. He hunts prey each day, and sleeps lightly at night.**

**Falcon, Hawk and Mambah are OC's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT, but it would be nice if I did.**

_Ryand'r_

*SNAP*

The branch on which it had been hiding on broke under its weight, it cried out to its pack members for aid, all the while the living shadow moved in, under the purple sky.

The shadow didn't know the name of the planet, nor did he care, so long as there was enough of these "Rapier-hogs" to feed him, he would live as the ultimate predator, he moved in, slowly...

*SNAP* *RIP*

Its head hit the ground first, as the predator claimed number one.

_Mimic_

The being known as Mimic stalked the city, he chose to hide in the most pathetic of forms, a drab suited human, with a brown bowler hat. He loathed having to do this, but he knew that he would be spotted in an instant if that girl laid eyes on him.

And to his great distaste, they did.

"Stop!"

Mimic turned, and looked at the so called defenders of the city.

"So, a walking Tin-can, a Goth girl, A walking Runner bean, some boy in a cape and the one who fears me? Is this it?" He said, confidence dripping from every word he spoke.

"I'll give you walking Tin-can!" Cyborg bellowed, and he thundered toward him, but as Mimic struck him, he stopped.

Inside the boys mind he was seeing his worst fears, his parents dead, himself turned full robot, his friends dying. He not only stopped the boy, he made him faint.

The rest of the Titans were awestruck, Cyborg, the one who showed no fear ever, was out cold.

Raven was the one who tried next, Mimic casually deflected her magic back at her, and she saw her fears, her father supreme, Beast Boy falling for the bitch Terra again, herself turning into the Red Raven for good. She too, fainted with fear, and fell from the sky. Luckily Beast Boy caught her, and once she was safe, he shifted into a rhino and charged at the man in the bowler hat and...

_Ryand'r_

The Shadow moved in once more, the tall and stout bushes hid him from the Hog, he drew his weapon, a neat hand carved bow, strung it, took aim at the beasts hearts and let fly.

It hit its mark flawlessly.

The Hog died silently, instantly.

Prince Ryand'r of Tamaran licked his lips.

He had claimed number two.

_Falcon_

The brother known as Falcon watched the predator strike to Rapier-hog, and he began to speak:

"_The calmness of a peaceful morn, _

_Is shattered by the king of hunters,_

_At the stroke of Dawn, but he knows not his one true fate,_

_To kill the never-born."_

_Hawk_

"_The fear incarnate when in true light,_

_When heroes and defenders stand tall,_

_Shall forever fall,_

_At the truest fight"_

_Mimic_

.. Was thrown by his horn by the mysterious man, straight into a wall.

Mimic scoffed, this was earths heroes? He couldn't wait to see what the Tamaranean would do.

However, someone jumped between the Titans and himself.

"You'd do well to go, Mimic, far far away from here or anyone." It said slowly.

"And who are you to demand this of me?" Mimic spat.

"Commodore Triumph, Galactic guard." It said simply. And Mimics eyes lit up with glee.

" A commodore eh? Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me.." and Mimic sent a shockwave toward Triumph, who just stood there, unfazed.

Once the dust cleared, Triumph turned to the two remaining Titans, Robin, and Starfire.

"You two, you are to find agent D'r, only he can stop this. We have pinpointed him somewhere in the Zaxlx sector of space, A'szl speed you." And he vanished.

"Who did he mean, D'r?" Robin asked, quite innocently.

"He means my brother, my love." Starfire replied quietly, a single tear fell from her eyes.

"You have a brother?" Came a voice behind them. "And who was that?" Raven yelled furiously, still rubbing her head.

"That was Mimic, he was a nightmare of mine, and yes, i have a younger ("by six months" she said to herself) Brother called Ryand'r. When the Citadel attacked he was exiled for wanting peace, that was six years ago." Star said solemnly.

"So, where is the Zaxlx sector?"

"About three days flight away."

"And how many planets are in it?" Raven pitched in.

"Seven".

"Aww man, my head is killing me!" Cyborg yelled, he had awoken.

_Ryand'r_

Night had settled in this world of his, he had gone back to his cave. He took of his leather vest, and stared, as he always had done, at the picture of his sister.

"One day. You'll find me. But that day, I shall fall." He murmured in his mother tongue.

Right well, i know tis only a tad longer, but now all the major players have shown themselves, and more questions than ever have reared their heads.

Who are Falcon, Hawk and Triumph?

What was the poem they spoke?

Can Star find her brother?

And perhaps most of all,

What is Mimic planning?

Until the next time,

_**Cult'r**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The world of Thal**

**Right well, here we are.**

**Summary: The Titans have reached the planet Ryand'r is on, but he hasn't met then before, so to him, they are prey.**

**And Falcon and Hawk make a flamboyant stand.**

**Disclaimer, again: I don't own TT, but i wish i did.**

_Location: Thal, Euraj peninsula. _

The T-ship landed on the marshy world, and not even Beast boy could make any good come from the landscape. The sounds of howls and screeching yelps echoed through the alien forest.

"Just so we're clear, this brother of yours has been here, how long on his own?" Inquired Raven.

"Six years" Starfire replied, her voice was unusually stony. Robin put his arms around her.

"Don't worry Star, we'll find him. He'll be fine." He said, clearly concerned about his fiancée.

_Falcon and Hawk, a cave overlooking the main forest._

"So, the heroes of earth show up on this planet." Hawk said to Falcon.

"Aye brother, that they do, now then, let us allow things to unfold, let us just sit." Falcon replied.

"And watch." They both said.

_Euraj peninsula._

The team had split into two, Starfire and Robin made one team up, whilst Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven made up the other.

Starfire and Robin went into the mountainous region, the light violet earth would make it hard for them to see Ryand'r, and it would be a better vantage point for them to see. After a while they came upon a cave, and went to check it out, on the off chance.

"Brother, the blood come!" A voice came from the darkness.

"I sense it brother!" Came another.

Robin and Star prepared to fight, Robin with his metal Bo staff, Star with her starbolts, there was a flash, and two people appeared form nothing, they looked like futuristic knights in armour, except Robin could see phasers and Sulphur stone daggers across their belts.

"_Who are you?"_ Starfire spoke in her native tongue.

"It is fine, we understand earth English." They said in unison.

"Well thats good we're looking for a-" Robin was cut off by one of the people,

"We know who you are looking for, he is deep in the forest...

_In the forest._

Raven had had enough, she had gone on ahead of Cyborg and Beast boy, they were bickering about something stupid.

Typical, she thought, the lovebirds are of doing god knows what, and here i am babysitting these two, how unfair!

*SNAP*

A man swung down from a low branch, and kissed Raven full on the lips, swung down, and grinned.

"Do calm down Azar" He said seeing the look on Ravens face. It was part embarrassment part anger, and murderous intent.

"Who. In. The. Name. Of. God. ARE YOU?" She bellowed, the man grinned again, ran up to her, and kissed her again.

"I am Prince Ryand'r of Tamaran." He said into her ear, and sped off, leaving Raven in shock.

A wolf whistle behind her resulted in a tree being launched very fast at Victor Stone.

"Never speak of this again!"

**Well there you go, short i know, but it'll have to do for now.**

**Next time, Ryand'r teases Raven even more, Falcon and Hawk steal the T-ship, and Robin and Starfire make a massive choice about their future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, exams and stuff, also sorry for the length, tis just a filler.**

"_We are not heroes. Nor are we Villains. We are the last of Richard Grayson and Princess Koriand'rs bloodline. We must be there in the darkest hour, as history says we must be. We also take the life of an unborn."_

"_We are not monsters, we are not saints. We exist to fill in the gaps of history, if no one knows who did it, it is us, and for example I myself was Jack the ripper, because no one ever knows who he is. We exist to have hate piled on us, and they don't even know it."_

"_We are not evil, neutral or good, we just exist."_

"_We are Falcon and Hawk. We are the ones who die only at the end of time"_ The strange duo chanted in the cave, both Robin and Starfire had no clue what they were on about, and the two keep chanting until Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy turned up, with the boys taunting her for "Falling for your best friends brother." To which her response was a fist in both their faces.

"Friends did you find him?" Ask Starfire completely (Hint hint) innocently.

"Yeah Raven found him, and much mo- hey!" Beast boy started but was met by a roundhouse kick to the gut.

"He. Bloody. Kissed. Me." Raven seethed. Starfire just laughed.

"He kissed you to learn your language Raven, nothing more." She assured her.

"Yeah well, that was the first one, the second one was 'cos I could" came a voice at the cave mouth...

**Ver' short i know, and not sticking to what i said i would do, but hey.**

**Until the next time,**

**Cult'r out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here we are again, last time, if ya remember, Raven lost it, Falcon and Hawk were creepy and someone's at the mouth of the cave... No prizes for guessing who it is..**

"R..Ryand'r?" Starfire whispered, walking over to the leather garbed, tan skinned humanoid.

The man nodded.

Starfire flung her arms around her brother and began to cry, over her shoulder, Ryand'r winked.

"You!" Raven stormed over to him, thunder clouds forming above her (the theoretical ones, not actual clouds, that would be weird.) Starfire and her brother split and Raven came and slapped him hard on the face, to which he laughed.

The laughter was short lived.

Falcon and Hawk barged past them all, and ran full pelt for...

"The T-ship!" Cyborg yelled, and fired off a sonic cannon beam. But it was futile, the pair had already started the engines, and within seconds, were gone.

"Aww man, we're stuck here forever!" moaned Beast Boy.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have had a space-worthy ship of about three years now." Ryand'r said, to the stunned look on all the Titans faces.

This time, Starfire slapped him round the face, and blurted out obscenities in her mother tongue.

"Calm down 'Kori'" he said, "I've got a crew, I can take you to your home."

"What are we waiting for then? Lets go!" Robin yelled, and with the speed of a panther, Ryand'r sped into the forest.

They reached a clearing and saw the ship of Ryand'r, and I was a famous one and the side bore the name 'Queen Anne's Revenge'

"Mamba, prime the engines, Philipson, man the wheel, Gar, Feral and Mosuh, man the guns! We're gonna fly" Ryand'r yelled as they ran toward it.

"Mr Bones! Get up and man the sails!" He barked at a skeleton asleep in the crows nest.

The Titans just stood speechless.

"Why?" Starfire asked out of the blue.

"Why what?" Ryand'r replied.

"Why have this ship and not use it! Do you know how long it's been?" She yelled, tears now pouring from her eyes.

"I was having so much fun!" He replied.

Below, Raven pulled Beast Boy aside.

" If you dare mention what happened with me and 'Ryand'r' again, I shall pull your spine out, understand?" She asked him, a furious look on her face.

"Yes ma'am." He answered cheekily. And she kissed him.

"Good, because it's you I really umm..." she blushed, and Beast boy grinned.

"Hah! I knew it!" He yelled happily, and hugged her.

"Ryand'r" One crewmember called Mamba ( a tall, blonde skinned female) said, we've a Galactic guard ship headed toward us, shall I open comms?" And he nodded.

A tall hologram appeared on the main sail, the same person they met after Mimic.

"Commodore Triumph, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ryand'r said, laced with spite and hate.

"You'd best hold your tongue, D'r. I am your commander, no snotty prince is going to defy me, go to earth and deal with the situation. Now!" He yelled, and the hologram died.

"So, why did you come and find me? Are you getting married? Is Mimic back? Are you going through Ghasdmid? Ryand'r turned on Starfire.

Starfire murmured something in Tamaranean and Ryand'r laughed.

After three hours of flying, a bumpy journey through the atmosphere and a rough landing, they arrived on the T-tower.

"What I want to know" Raven said "Is how Blackbeard's ship just travelled through space!"

**End of chapter, please review!**

**Sorry for the delay, exams and stuff blah blah blah, more will follow, now all the players are on earth, the fun can begin.**

**(Note, Triumph will play a part in me next story!)**

**Cult'r out**


	6. Chapter 6: Titans united

**Sorry for the wait, me computers been ver' dead. Last time, if ya remember, not an awful lot **happened**, anyhow.**

Raven had got talking to Mamba, the tan-skinned female that came with Ryand'r.

"How did you meet Ryand'r then?" Raven asked.

"Well, I was the youngest member of a pioneer group, we were going to try and colonise that world, Thal. I wondered off one day, and the other pioneers didn't notice and left the world, deemed a failure. I was alone, the Rapier Hogs stalked me the first night in the wilderness, and the sounds of the insects kept me awake. I lasted a week on the plant life, then a large group of Rapier Hogs found me, I was scared. Then Ryand'r turned up, he dropped from the trees, and slew them all, snapping their necks. He offered to look after me, as this was in his words 'such a low level planet, no one would care if it blew up'. He took me back to the then unflyable ship, he introduced me to the other crewmen, Mosuh, Gar, Mister Bones and all the rest, we lived in relative peace, until Fal'con and H'wk turned up. They wiped out most of the planet, after that, they hid in the cave. And then, for three years, nothing happened. Then you turned up."

At the same time, Mosuh was talking to Beast boy, explaining how his powers were similar to his own, as he could transform any part of his body into anything.

Robin was with Starfire. " The last time I saw my brother, he was being jettisoned from the royal spacecruiser, into the inky blackness of space." She said, burying her face into Robins shoulder, when Ryand'r walked in, rinning like a Cheshire cat, until that is, he saw his sister crying her eyes out, and the look on Robins face, he turned and left.

He was on the roof, just out of ear shot from Raven and Mamba, when a single voice came from behind him.

"You're the reason your parents are dead you know." *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* Mimic repeated his message, morphed into Ryand'r's father, and flew off.

" Oh bugger. Now it begins." Ryand'r murmured. He looked at the people on the ground (or the roof top) and Raven flew over and Mamba walked over

" Titans North!" Raven yelled, and it was. Kole, Gnarkk, Jericho, Argent, Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Ehuh"

"We need a plan" Robin said. He had called Titans East and, when they recovered, Titans North, and of course, Ryand'rs team, to figure out how to bring Mimic in.

" I say we blind him, them through him in a space pod, to drift for eternity" Starfire said.

The meeting was interrupted by Jinx crying with glee, and when the Titans (all of them) looked, she was hugging Kid Flash and yelling " Yes, a thousand times yes!"

And just 'cos im a cruel bastard, i'll leave it there.

Review please!

Cult'r out!


	7. Chapter 7: Mimic v Wildfire

**Once again, we're here, and with only two chapters including this one, the climax of the tale is about to begin,**

**Also, in don't own TT, but in a parallel universe, i might do.**

The Titans had come up with a plan, Ryand'r (or Wildfire, as he had styled himself) would go into the city alone, and hopefully would lure Mimic into a trap, where the Titans would defeat him.

So, at 11PM, the plan was thrown into action...

Wildfire walked the deserted street, whistling eerily, when an unfriendly familiar voice echoed into the night,

"So then, the hero returns. How did you enjoy your exile?" Mimic laughed, he was in the bowler hat man form again.

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"How so?"

Wildfire rocketed toward Mimic, fists first straight into Mimics jaw, but when Mimic struck him, Wildfire shook it off.

"How?"

"I do not believe in your power, not even a spark or a single cell in my body, and that is where your power comes from."

Mimic screamed and swung his arms at Wildfire, who dodged it with ease.

"Come on Mimsy, you can do better than that."

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!" Mimic yelled, and aimed a kick for Wildfires groin, again missing.

The titans turned up, and stood in awe, Wildfire was beating Mimic alone. Mimic, the one that defeated Titans North and the original five, Mimic, the villain that Triumph, a high ranking member of the Galactic guard warned against.

And now he was being beaten.

Until at least, he turned his arm into a whiplike vine, and attacked Starfire and placed her in front of Wildfire, who stopped.

"Coward."

"Troq."

Mamba stuck now, she was armed with two shortswords, and hacked at the vine, and she relished the feel of Mimics green blood splatter onto her face, and then jumped back, pulling Starfire back with her.

"Face it, you're outnumbered and overpowered. Give up. Now." Wildfire said, deadly serious.

"N-never!"

"Then you leave me no choice. I msut take you into exile."

Before Wildfire could finish his speech, the whistling sound of a dagger being thrown, and as the Titans and Wildfires crew looked on, the dagger was embedded into Mimics skull, he lightly touched the dagger, before keeling over.

Dead.

The tower was full of hubbub, Kid Flash and Jinx had got engaged and were leaving to go on holiday in Ireland, Wildfire and his crew were going to get a house, and become citizens, and Beast boy and Raven were dating.

The goodbyes were tinged with sorrow, Wildfire hugged his sister, who was crying quietly, and Jinx cheekily kissed his cheek.

"As they say in Spain, Adios Amigos!" He yelled as he and his team walked out of the tower.

He smiled. He would face earth not as Ryand'r or Wildfire, but as Ryan Wilder, and his friends looked at the city, and smiled as well.

All was well.

**And so the last main chapter is done, the next one is going to be a teaser for the next FF: **

**Moniker of Soul...**

**Until the next time..**

**Cult'r out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Teaser

**Teaser now, for the next FF: Moniker of Soul.**

Far away, a shadow looked at the screen.

"Subject four is dead." It remarked. "Prepare subject three for battle."

"Yes sir."

_Subject three heatbeat online,_

_Designated: SOUL,_

_Teleporting in_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Launch._

**So there you go, ver' short, but it is a teaser after all.**

**And so, i say with these final words, The End.**

**Cult'r over and out!**


End file.
